Simply Meant to Be
by dispix94
Summary: Takes place immediately after the finale. Jack and Sally further discuss their feelings for each other as well as what happened earlier that night.


Simply Meant to Be

By: dispix94

AN: What's this?! Another _After Happily Ever After_ story?! That's right dear readers! I apologize for not posting another story in so long, but life got in the way. But, I finally have time to post one, so here it is! This story is focused on _Nightmare Before Christmas_ , since it's almost Halloween. After just completing my annual viewing of the movie the other night, I've once again fallen in love with these characters (not to mention the music). Because of that, I've become inspired to write this story!

Mysterious yet somewhat familiar voice from behind me: Hmm, what's this?!

Me: (turns around, startled, to see a familiar tall, lanky figure inspecting my iPad) OMG, Jack, you scared me!

Jack: (turns to me with a devilish grin) Why thank you! It's what I do, you know!

Me: (secretly rolls my eyes at his flash of egotism) Yeah, I know. So, what brings you here? I honestly wasn't expecting you here so soon after I made my annual visit to Halloween Town.

Jack: Well, while you were there, I overheard you telling Sally that you're planning on writing a story about us, and I thought I'd drop by and observe you.

Me: Oh, um, ok. I honestly didn't think you were listening in to our conversation. I thought you were too busy preparing for Halloween. Speaking of which, you do realize there's only 17 days left!

Jack: Actually, there are 16. But, that's all right. I told everyone I'd only be gone for a short while. Besides, I'm almost finished with the plans, anyway.

Me: Ok. Well, then, I guess you can stay. Under one condition, though. You let me take a look at those plans of yours.

Jack: What?! And ruin the surprise?! What fun will that be?! Part of the fun of Halloween is the element of surprise!

Me: You don't have to show or tell me everything, just give me a basic idea of what you have in mind.

Jack: (sighs in defeat) All right. Once you are finished with your story, I'll take you back to Halloween Town to tell you the plans.

Me: Yay! ( then notices Jack playing with my iPad again)

Jack: Interesting invention. What mad scientist created this?!

Me: Oh, um, a very famous one. But, he died a few years ago.

Jack: I'm sorry to hear that. I'll have to keep an eye out for him in Halloween Town!

Me: I don't think- (before I can finish, I hear a gasp from Jack. I then look over his shoulder to see he's looking through the pictures I saved on my camera roll. I then notice he's pulled up one I found on the Disney Parks Blog site of Zero in the pet cemetery at the Disneyland Haunted Mansion)

Jack: This is absolutely astounding! Did you create this?!

Me: No way, I'm not that good of an artist!

Jack: Then who did?

Me: I don't know. I saved that picture from a blog I read. One of the authors sometimes draws Disney characters at the different parks.

Jack: Are there any of me?

Me: I think I saw a few of you and Sally. Let's take a look once we're done writing the story.

Jack: So, does that mean I don't have to show you my Halloween plans?

Me: Don't get too excited, a deal is a deal.

Jack: (instead of looking mad or annoyed, he looks intrigued) You're very clever. Perhaps even more clever than Oogie Boogie.

Me: Really?! Thanks! And, by the way, Oogie wasn't all that clever, especially compared to others.

Jack: (chuckles) That's very true!

Me: Well, then, should we get started?

Jack: Yes, we shall! I'm very interested in seeing what you come up with.

Me: Alright, then. (to the readers) I don't own anyone or anything in this story! With that, read and enjoy!

It was Christmas Eve in Halloween Town, and everyone was celebrating. Jack Skellington had managed to both destroy and save Christmas in the same night, and everyone was very grateful that their hero had once again proven himself worthy. Two individuals in particular were especially happy that night. Over on Spiral Hill, far away from the celebrations of the town below, sat two beings who had recently shared their previously harbored feelings for each other. As Jack and Sally sat atop the hill, hands intertwined with one another, watching Zero chase the snowflakes and catch them in his mouth, they both thought about everything that had just happened. That night, was, to say the least, was the most eventful the town had had since Halloween. Many emotions were felt that night by everyone, but especially these two, and there was a lot to process. Jack's gaze turned to Sally, who was still watching Zero with an amused look on her face.

"Sally," he said, getting the ragdoll's attention. She turned towards him and smiled shyly.

"Yes, Jack," she asked in her usual soft voice.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" Sally looked at him for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell him. The reason why she had never told Jack of her love for him before that night was not just because Jack was always busy and the fact that she was too shy to tell him, but because she didn't want to turn him away. Granted, stalking in Halloween Town was usually considered a compliment, but Sally thought that _her_ kind of stalking would be a bit strange to even Jack if he had found out. After a moment, she looked away from him and took a deep breath. She then admitted to Jack that she had fallen in love with him the moment they met, and she had been watching him ever since. She then explained that only wanted him to notice her as someone more than just someone's creation or another citizen of Halloween Town. Once Sally was finished, she turned to Jack for his reaction.

The skeleton was silent for a moment, letting everything his newfound love had told him. Sally was nervous for a moment, until she saw his face form a soft smile and said, "Sally." He then took his hands in hers and looked into her dark eyes.

"I had no idea you've felt that way about me for so long." He paused to observe her expression, which was still a bit nervous, but less so than before.

"But you know-" Jack began. But, he then stopped, unsure how to continue. Sally was looking at him expectantly, so Jack knew he had to say something fast. After a few more seconds, he said, "I've had feelings for you for a while as well, though more recently than you." He paused again, this time thinking about exactly how long it had been. He hadn't exactly had time to consider his feelings within the past few months, so he had to dig deep into his skull to find that particular memory. After a few more minutes, he finally remembered. "I believe it was a few weeks before Halloween, when you helped me carve those pumpkins. Do you remember?"

Sally smiled and gave an embarrassed giggle. "My jack o' lantern was horrible, and not in a good way!"

"No, it wasn't. It was your own design. I admired your creativity that day. That's one of the reasons why I fell for you."

"And the others?"

"Well, that day was perhaps one of the few in which I've gotten the pleasure to spend more than a few hours with you. And that was the day when I realized how truly remarkable you are." He paused again to look at her smiling face, which caused his own grin to widen.

"Oh, Jack," exclaimed Sally, touched that someone, especially him, would say something like that to him. "No one's ever said that to me before!"

"Well, they're very silly not to! You are, indeed, the most remarkable person I've ever met!" Sally, who was nearly in tears over how happy she was to hear Jack say that, put her arms around him. He returned her embrace, and they remained that way for what seemed like an eternity. Then, they pulled back and looked at the town, barely visible on the horizon.

"Well, my dear, I believe this calls for a celebration," Jack exclaimed as he arose from his seated position. He held out his had for Sally, and she took it and stood.

"I completely agree with you," Sally stated, smiling lovingly at Jack.

"Shall we return to town to celebrate this joyous occasion," asked Jack hopefully.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," said Sally. The spiral hill uncurled to let the couple descend it, hand in hand. They then made their way towards town, with Zero in tow. This was perhaps one of the best days of Jack and Sally's afterlives.

AN: Okay, I know that wasn't nearly as good as I'd hoped. I apologize in advance for that, dear readers. I was literally making all of this up on the spot, and didn't type up my ideas for it beforehand like I usually do. Anyways, regardless of the quality of the story, I still hope you read and review! And have a terrible-I mean _wonderful_ Halloween!


End file.
